the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Vehicles
While the face of HU in terms of ground-based assault vehicles has always been the ADOM line of mechs, in truth they are often only really involved in initial assaults and quick maneuvers and mainly in urban environments, where there is an excess of vertical cover for the machines. For more contemporary engagements, as well as long-ranged direct fire, HU utilizes Ground Assault Vehicles, or GAV's. Armored vehicles are designed to contain a hidden compartment with SSMG-04k or SSMG-12 weapons, and all crew are issued SP-23 pistols for self-defense purposes. GAV-13 AVD (Armored Vehicle Destroyer) Unlike the others in the GAV series, the GAV-13 is not tailored for assault: instead, the vehicle was designed for direct-fire fire support and sniping. With thinner armor, and lacking a turret, the GAV-13 does not even vaguely resemble other armored vehicles. This is primarily due to the fact that the GAV-13 is a tank destroyer. Because of this, the vehicle, while designed and manufactured with lesser and thinner armor plating, was instead given a more powerful engine in order to support and transport it's larger gun. This design provided additional speed and penetration, in exchange for a smaller reserve of ammunition and a slightly smaller range. The vehicle is also very low to the ground, which has the advantages of both reducing the chances that the vehicle is sighted and putting the center of gravity very low, allowing it quick movement across rougher terrain. Due to the lack of a mobile turret, the GAV-13's Howitzer has a limited range of motion, and the tank must move it's entire form to track targets that leave this range. This makes the vehicle much easier to locate, and is treated as a last resort or an acceptable sacrifice if the crew is aiming for a single target, such as a flagship vehicle, and is forced to track outside their range of motion. Because of this, it has become a common tactic for a GAV-22 to bait an enemy vehicle into the line of sight of a GAV-13 in hiding, giving it a good shot to destroy the enemy. This has had the side-effect of making enemies reluctant to interfere with GAV-22 units, for fear of GAV-13 snipers waiting in ambush. GAV-17 UHAU (Ultra-Heavy Artillery Unit) While the ADOM III units serve as light and medium artillery fire, the GAV-17 serves as anything between medium and orbital strike. Without a doubt the most terrifying ground vehicle ever crafted by HU, the GAV-17 has an effective range of over one hundred miles and is capable of firing full antimatter rounds as well as contemporary artillery ballistics. Every 203mm round is a computer-guided, fin-stabilized smart round, and hits its target with near pin-point accuracy, and the vehicle is fully capable of linking up with HU satellites or vessels in orbit in order to plot a more accurate shot. Several vehicles working in tandem can reduce a large area to smoking rubble, or land multiple rounds within inches of each-other in order to penetrate ultra-heavy armor or to devastate bunkers. If this was not enough, the analite-titanium armor and secondary weapon make the vehicle not only fully capable of fighting at almost any range, but fully capable of moving forward and taking enemy positions of its own accord. When only one GAV-17 unit is present on a battlefield, it is common practice to designate that vehicle the regional command hub, and the commander of the vehicle is given command authority over vehicular movements in their section of the battlefield in order to maximize the effectivity of what is more or less a self-propelled gun-howitzer. GAV-22 LAT (Light Assault Tank) The GAV-22 is a light tank primarily used for scouting and recon, as well as distractions and guerrilla maneuvers. Due to these design specialties, the GAV-22's primary and secondary weapons, as well as it's armor, are the lightest of the GAV's. Thus, while the GAV-22 is remarkably effective against other light tanks, as well as infantry emplacements and lightly armored vehicles, it struggles, or is wholly ineffective, against medium to heavy tanks. This requires GAV-22 units in the field to rely on supporting fire from other HU forces in order to fight heavier armored units. GAV-22a After the beginning of the manufacture of the GAV-22, CHaMO commissioned a version of the GAV-22 with more extensive armor, better weapons and an improved engine, at greater cost per unit. These units would be deployed against forces when speed and power, as well as being effective against heavier armor, where a necessity. Often times, GAV-22a units are carried aboard Elite Cruisers, similar to ADOM IV units, due to their specialization and uncommon status.